freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Noc 6
FNaF 1= Five Nights at Freddy's Noc 6 to przedostatnia i najtrudniejsza noc. Uważana jest za bardzo trudną do przejścia z powodu dużej agresji animatroników. Po jej przejściu otrzymujemy drugą gwiazdkę w menu głównym i nieco inne zakończenie. Animatroniki Freddy Nasz tytułowy bohater jest najagresywniejszy ze wszystkich innych animatroników. Fakt, że szybciej się porusza niż w poprzednich nocach oraz to, że sam nigdy nie staje przy drzwiach, czyni go najtrudniejszym przeciwnikiem w tej nocy. Jednak istnieje taktyka, która pozwala się przed nim bronić. Freddy jest jedynym animatronikiem, który nie może się przemieścić jeśli patrzymy na lokacje w której przebywa oraz gdy już się przemieszcza, słychać jego śmiech. Radzi się starać przez całą lub większą część nocy często zaglądać na scenę. Jeśli mimo wszystko wydostanie się ze swej startowej lokacji, najlepiej spróbować to samo w innych lokacjach, gdzie się znajduje. Gdy usłyszymy jego dżingiel to oznaka, że znajduje się w kuchni do której nie mamy dostępu. Gracz powinien jak najszybciej zamknąć prawe drzwi. Jeśli znów pojawi się na scenie, możemy otworzyć drzwi i zacząć wszystko od początku. Bonnie i Chica Bonnie i Chica wykazują podobną aktywność (chociaż Bonnie trochę większą), tylko przemieszczają się innymi lokacjami. Na obu stosuje się podobne strategie. Wskazane jest, by często obserwować obu bohaterów. Niestety, w przeciwieństwie do Freddy'ego, nie zatrzymamy ich tam na stałe, ale ten krok sprawi, że będą wolniej się przemieszczać. Jeśli w Zachodnim Korytarzu ukaże się Bonnie lub w Wschodnim Korytarzu pojawi się Chica, gracz powinien zamknąć lewe drzwi w przypadku Bonnie'go lub prawe, jeśli chodzi o Chicę. Gdy pojawią się na scenie możemy je otworzyć. Foxy Nasz Pirat również nie próżnuje w tej nocy. Wręcz przeciwnie, jest prawie tak samo aktywny jak Freddy i dosyć mu pomaga. Ze względu na to, że i Freddy'emu, i Foxy'emu trzeba poświęcić dużo uwagi, gracz powinien sprawdzać Piracki Kącik co chwilę i starać się przeszkodzić mu w transformacji. Jeśli Foxy będzie w fazie pierwszej i drugiej, zaleca się powyższe czynności. Jednak, gdy uda mu się transformacja w formę trzecią, powinno się zrobić coś przeciwnego niż zazwyczaj. Gracz powinien zamknąć lewe drzwi i starać się w ogóle nie patrzeć na Piracki Kącik. Foxy szybko przejdzie do formy czwartej i natychmiast zacznie swój bieg po Zachodnim Korytarzu. Należy zaczekać aż usłyszymy dobijanie się do lewych drzwi, po czym je otworzyć. Powinno się powtarzać tę strategię, aż noc 6 się zakończy. Strategia Strategia jest dosyć prosta: # Natychmiast po rozpoczęciu nocy otwórz monitor i przełącz na zatokę piratów. # Po zdjęciu monitora sprawdź oba wejścia,tym razem przełącz na scenę i tak w kółko Galeria 587.png Night 6 end.png |-|FNaF 2= Noc 6(z ang. Night 6.) jest szóstą grywalną nocą w grze "Five Night's At Freddy's 2". Żeby ją włączyć trzeba wcisnąć myszką na napis "Night 6". Opis To najtrudniejsza noc w FNaF2. Są w niej aktywne wszystkie animatroniki. Aktywność Animatroników Marionetka - nieokreślone Toy Bonnie - 11 Toy Chica - 9 Mangle - 13 Toy Freddy - 9 Balloon Boy - 10 Old Foxy - 15 Old Bonnie - 17 Old Chica - 16 Old Freddy - 16 Old Golden Freddy - nieokreślone Od wersji 1.13 Shadow Bonnie - nieokreślone Shadow Freddy - nieokreślone Połączenie telefoniczne "Halo, halo! Eee...co ty tu do licha robisz? Nie dostałeś wiadomości? Eee...miejsce jest zamknięte ,przynajmniej tymczasowo. Ktoś używał jednego z kostiumów. Mieliśmy ich kilka na tyłach ,taki żółty... Ktoś go używał... Teraz żaden z nich nie zachowuje się w porządku. Słuchaj ,po prostu dokończ swoją zmianę ,to bezpieczniejsze niż gdybyś miał wyjść w środku nocy. Eee... Na jutro mamy zaplanowane przyjęcie urodzinowe. Będziesz ,wtedy na dziennej zmianie. Ubierz swój uniform. Trzymaj się robotów i upewnij się ,że nikomu nie zrobią krzywdy ,okej? Eee ,póki co przebrnij przez tę noc. Eee ,kiedy restauracja będzie ewentualnie znowu otwarta , prawdopodobnie ja wezmę nocną zmianę. No dobra ,dobranoc i powodzenia". Ciekawostki * To jest ostatnia nocna zmiana Jeremy'ego. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Noc 6 odblokowuje się po przejściu noc 5. Jest ona trudniejsza od nocy 6 z FNaF1 z powodu większej ilości animatroników, pudełka marionetki oraz Golden Freddy'ego pojawiającego się w tej nocy. Po jej przejściu odblokowuje się noc 7. Dostajemy inny czek z wypłatą. Strategia Strategia jest trudniejsza, ale powinna być skuteczna: # Na samym początku nocy nakręć pudełko z Marionetką. # Po nakręceniu pudełka, sprawdź wszystkie pomieszczenia. # Po sprawdzeniu pomieszczeń, sprawdź wentylacje i Korytarz. # Jak nikogo nie ma, powtórz wcześniej opisane czynności. # Jeśli jakiś animatronik będzie w wentylacji lub korytarzu, szybko nakręć pudełko i załóż maskę. # Powtarzaj czynności aż do zakończenia nocy. |-|FNaF 3= Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Noc 6 jest ostatnią nocą którą będziemy przechodzili. Po przejściu tej nocy w zakładce Extra odblokują nam się minigry oraz cheaty. Warto zastosować następującą taktykę na tę noc. # Znajdź Springtrap'a i zbaw go do CAM08. Staraj się go tam jak najdłużej trzymać. # Przez całą noc musisz BARDZO CZĘSTO RESETOWAĆ SYSTEMY. # Najczęściej resetuj audio device ponieważ psuje się już po drugim użyciu. # Jeśli Springtrap pojawi się przy szybie naszego biura należy bardzo szybko przełączyć kamerę na CAM02 i tam go zwabić. Jeśli nie będziemy wiedzieć gdzie się on podział to po sprawdzeniu kamery ustawmy ją na CAM02 i sprawdźmy czy nie ma go za szybą, w razie czego szybko damy audio device. # Jeśli się przemknie należy zwabić go do CAM01, następnie zdjąć kamerę i spoglądać na wejście do biura. Jeśli go tam zwabimy zyskamy czas zresetowanie jakiegoś systemu. # Jeśli on jest przy wejściu, a my mamy zepsute audio, a jest już 5AM to najlepiej zaryzykować i poczekać aż będzie 6AM. |-|FNaF 4= Noc 6 (z ang. Night 6) '''to szósta noc w grze "Five Nights at Freddy's 4". Włączenie Noc 6 można włączyć klikając na "6th Night" w menu głównym. Opcja ta pojawia się, jak przejdziemy Noc 5. Opis W nocy 6 znów zaczynają się pojawiać animatroniki, które zniknęły w nocy 5 i starają się to nadrobić sporą aktywnością. Jednak o 4AM znów pojawia się Koszmarny Fredbear i animatroniki znikają. Strategia Od 12AM do 3AM Począwszy od 12AM zaczynają się pojawiać koszmarne animatroniki i kończą na 3AM. Przez te cztery godziny stosuj tą strategie, chociaż prawdopodobnie i tak będziesz musiał kilka razy zginąć nim przejdziesz tą noc. Strategia wymaga: Ciszy, skupienia, szybkiego działania i częstego sprawdzania godziny. ---- Koszmarny Bonnie jest aktywniejszy od Koszmarnej Chici, więc jak tylko zacznie się noc zaświeć latarką za siebie i sprawdź lewy przedpokój, jeśli jest tam Koszmarny Bonnie, zejdzie z pola widzenia i należy bardzo szybko odejść oraz sprawdzić szafę. '''UWAGA! Jeśli stojąc przy nim, usłyszysz JAKIKOLWIEK dźwięk, który nie leci w tle, zamknij drzwi tego przedpokoju i przeczekaj pięć sekund. Jeśli znajduje się tam Koszmarny Foxy, zamknij ją i przytrzymaj go tam tak długo aż zamiast niego pojawi się pluszowa zabawka. Po sprawdzeniu szafy, bardzo szybko podbiegnij do drzwi prowadzące do Prawego Przedpokoju i zamknij je czekając przy tym 5-7 sekund. Później znów obróć się za siebie i powtarzaj strategie w kółko. Od 4AM do 6AM Wraz z nastaniem 4AM dotychczasowe animatroniki znikają i zastępowane są jednym animatronikiem - Koszmarnym Fredbear'em. O dziwo noc staje się trochę łatwiejsza, ale nadal jest trudna, jednak zmienia się strategia. Ma takie same kryteria co poprzednia. ---- Na początku sprawdzaj co chwile lewy i prawy przedpokój, mimo iż koszmarne animatroniki natychmiast znikają po zaczęciu się 4AM, Koszmarny Fredbear może się pojawić z lekkim opóźnieniem. Jeśli zobaczysz go w końcu, w którymś z przedpokoi - Zamknij drzwi do niego prowadzące i otwórz je po pięciu sekundach. Jeśli nie zniknie - powtórz czynność, jeśli jednak zniknie, znów zacznij sprawdzać co chwile przedpokoje aż go nie spotkasz i powtórzysz czynność. Powtarzaj strategie tak długo aż wybije 6AM i tym samym koniec nocy. Ciekawostki *Przejście tej nocy skutkuje pojawieniem się drugiej gwiazdki w menu głównym i odblokowaniem EXTRA menu. *Ponownie po tej nocy nie można przejść ,,Fun with Plushtrap". Kategoria:Noce Kategoria:FNaF 1 Kategoria:FNaF 2 Kategoria:FNaF 3 Kategoria:FNaF 4